Herança
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: -É... bem... – ele começou, um tanto intimidado com o olhar acusador de Bellatrix – No testamento de seu pai está transcrito que o dinheiro deve ser dividido entre as filhas após a morte de sua mãe...


**Nome:** Herança

**Tipo:** Ficlet

**Gênero:** Geral

**Classificação:** Livre

**Personagens/Casais:** Família Black (Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix, Lucius)

**Item:** Herança

**Esta fic também foi escrita para o I Challenge de Ficlets, e usei a família Black e o item Herança. Obrigada novamente Miih (m . cherry) pela avaliação e pelo banner, e dedico esta fic para Ginevra Gryffindor, que é fã dos Black (desculpa, Gin, por não ter o Sirius e obrigada por tudo!).**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Não, não são meus..._

**

* * *

**

**HERANÇA**

-Não se intrometa, Lucius. Esse assunto não diz respeito a você.

Bellatrix Lestrange encarava o cunhado por cima da mesa. Seus olhos faíscavam e sua boca puxava-se em um sorriso de desprezo.

-Não diz respeito a mim? – Lucius riu, respondendo no mesmo tom. – Diz respeito tanto a mim quanto a _você_, Bellatrix. Afinal, sou herdeiro também.

Narcissa olhava do marido para a irmã e novamente para o marido, sem saber se deveria ou não interferir.

-Herdeiro? Você? – a risada estridente de Bellatrix ecoou pelo aposento. – Cissy é a herdeira, não você.

-Se você ainda não se esqueceu, – Lucius retrucou – sou casado com a sua irmã, portanto também faço parte da herança, e o dinheiro ficará em minha posse.

-Cissy, - Bellatrix virou-se para ela – diga para o seu marido parar de interferir nos assuntos da família.

-Lucius, acho melhor você... – a loira começou, hesitante.

- Se você não reevindicar o que é seu, querida, preciso cuidar da situação. – o marido respondeu calmamente.

-É, Bella. – Narcissa suspirou. - Lucius tem razão, eu também tenho direito.

A morena lançou um olhar irritado a Lucius e sorriu amarelo à irmã.

-Você está certa, Cissy. Mas, veja bem, sou a filha mais velha, portanto tenho direito à maior parte da herança, não? – ela olhou para o homenzinho do Ministério encarregado de resolver o assunto, que até agora havia apenas observado a família.

-É... bem... – ele começou, um tanto indimidado com o olhar acusador de Bellatrix. – No testamento de seu pai está transcrito que o dinheiro deve ser dividido entre as filhas após a morte de sua mãe...

-Sim, sim. Eu sei o que diz! – replicou a mais velha, impaciente. – Mas não é justo. Sou a única filha quem cumpriu seus deveres fielmente como uma verdadeira Black e...

-Ei, espere um pouco. – Narcissa falou, irritada. – Também fui fiel à família. E sempre me importei mais com eles do que você, Bella. _Eu_ deveria receber mais dinheiro...

-Não a ouça! – Bella disse rispidamente ao encarregado do Ministério. – A maior parcela deverá ser dada a mim.

A mulher sentada no canto da mesa, que ficara calada durante a discussão, finalmente ergueu o rosto manchado de lágrimas e falou, com a voz fraca:

-Como vocês podem pensar em dinheiro em uma horas dessa? Nossa mãe ainda nem esfriou no caixão e tudo o que querem é colocar as mãos na herança?

Narcissa pareceu incomodada com essa observação, mas Bellatrix ficou mais irritada ainda.

-Como ousa vir até aqui, Andromeda? – ela desafiou. – Depois de trair a família, trazer vergonha a nossos pais...

-T-trair? – a irmã levantou-se, jogando os cabelos para trás para que os fios não grudassem no rosto molhado. – Acham que o que fiz é uma... traição?

Bellatrix também lenvantou-se, encarando a outra.

-Sim, traição! Do que mais posso chamar seu casamento com o MudBlood? – ela falou as palavras com nojo.

O homem do Ministério pigarreou.

-Senhoras, por favor, tentem acalmar-se...

Mas nenhuma das duas deu algum sinal de tê-lo ouvido.

-Bellatrix, será que ainda não mudou? Será que os últimos eventos não abriram seus olhos? – Andromeda parecia cansada, como se já tivesse tido aquela conversa com a irmã muitas vezes.

Bella riu alto.

-Nunca, Andromeda! Nunca poderei perdoar essa vergonha que _você_ causa aos Black!

-Senhora...- o homenzinho do Ministério olhou para Narcissa, esperançoso.

Cissy olhou para as irmãs, que se encaravam furiosamente. Um momento de indecisão pairou em seu rosto, mas ela empurrou a cadeira e colocou-se em pé também. Lucius seguiu-a, observando tudo com um ar crítico.

-Ouçam. – a loira falou, friamente. – Não há mais porque continuar essa discussão. Ela nunca nos leva a lugar nenhum. O dinheiro é o mais importante agora!

-Dinheiro, Cissy? – perguntou Andromeda, triste, voltando-se para a outra. – Você também só pensa nisso agora?

Narcissa olhou-a com desprezo.

-Andromeda, não me olhe assim e pense que terei pena de você. Bella está certa. Você envergonhou a família, e não há perdão para o que fez.

Bellatrix sorriu vitoriosa.

-Obrigada, Cissy. Deveremos dividir o dinheiro entre nós duas então. – e acrescentou como se desse o assunto por encerrado: - Ficarei com 70% e você com o restante.

Lucius abriu a boca para protestar, mas o encarregado do testamento replicou antes:

-Senhorita, lamento ter que contestar, mas isso infrigiria os últimos desejos de seu pai. O dinheiro deve ser dividido entre as _filhas_.

-Já ouvi isso! – explodiu Bellatrix. – Mas Andromeda não é mais minha irmã. Depois da vergonha que nos causou, não receberá mais nada de nossa família. E sou a mais velha, tenho direito à maior parte.

-Claro que não! –Lucius parecia estar contendo-se há muito tempo. – Cissy tem mais direito do que você. Ela está grávida, e logo teremos um filho, que também deverá receber uma certa quantia!

- Senhor... senhoras...– o homenzinho falou, vacilante. Como todos pareceram finalmente virar-se para ele e ouví-lo, resolveu continuar: – Não posso desconsiderar a senhora Tonks da herança, porque ela certamente é filha de seus pais. Tanto ela quanto a senhora Malfoy tem seus próprios herdeiros, e é meu dever encontrar a melhor solução para que a fortuna da família prospere. Ou seja, senhorita Lestrange, suas irmãs devem receber uma parte maior do que a sua, que não tem filhos e cujo marido está morto. Assim, a senhora Tonks receberá 45%, porque tem uma filha nascida. A senhora Malfoy dará a luz à uma criança em breve, e receberá 35%. E a senhorita Lestrange ficará com os outros 20%, já que não possui herdeiros. É a maneira que tenho de garantir que a fortuna da família não acabe.

-Como? –berrou Bellatrix. – Isso é um ultraje! _Ela_ – apontou para Andromeda – traiu a família! Não merece um centavo do dinheiro!

O homem balançou lentamente a cabeça e sacou a varinha.

-Desculpe, senhorita. O Ministério não considera como traição um casamento com um Muggle-born.

-Mas isso é injusto! Ela _não merece_ a maior parte! – retrucou Narcissa.

-Regras são regras. – respondeu o homenzinho, antes que Lucius também protestasse. Apontou a varinha para o pedaço de pergaminho à sua frente, onde surgiram as palavras que estabeleciam os termos da herança. – Não há mais como mudar, já está feito. Um bom dia aos senhores.

Inclinou respeitosamente a cabeça e desaparatou, deixando os Black sem reação. Bellatrix parecia extramamente furiosa, fitando com ódio Andromeda, a qual parecia surpresa. Narcissa e Lucius estavam pasmos, sem acreditar nas palavras que acabaram de ouvir.

Então, após um silêncio constrangedor, a irmã mais velha subitamente sacou a varinha e, antes que algum feitiço pudesse ser disparado, Andromeda desaparatou para casa.

A reunião familiar estava encerrada.

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada por ler. :D Nunca escrevi sobre a Família Black ou sobre qualquer personagem desses, então bem, tentei. Espero que tenham gostado. ;)**


End file.
